


Off course

by Anonymous



Category: Driver: San Francisco - Fandom
Genre: 'cause I wanted him to do that so badly, Anger, Lots of shouting, Me making Tanner shout at the two racers, Swearing, Threats, shouting, that's all it really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tanner was absolutely done with those two’s shit. Another goddamned race. Another fucking one. That was absolutely it. He’s done.





	Off course

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gee, only one work on the site with D:SF >w>;; time to make it a two with my garbage writing!
> 
> I was getting really ticked off by the two college racers in the game to the point I just smashed my keyboard till 2 AM just to vent out my frustration. Imagine my suprise when this thing was present after that finger tap dance.
> 
> Anyway, first posted fic, secondary language, terrible understanding of grammar in any language, yada yada yada, ENJOY!
> 
> Important note: I have zero knowledge about the Driver series so weird headcannons present don't @ me

Tanner was absolutely done with those two’s shit. Another goddamned race. Another fucking one. That was absolutely it. He’s done. 

“Woah! Hey Tanner, you there?” Jason asked suddenly worried at his partner’s more aggressive driving.

“Yes, I’m here” he replied through slightly clenched teeth. Tobias looked at him confused.

“What happened?” He prompted. John barely glanced at him before replying.

“I got two shitheads I need to talk to. Specifically one” his tone sharpened with each word. His breath slithered violently through his nose as he seethed. “Should have freaking left them after the first race. I’m gonna shove that prize money so far up his ass he’s not gonna know what galactic system he’s in” he muttered. Jason glanced back and forth between the road and the driver in slight anxiety and excitement. On one hand, Tanner was being real generous to the speed meter, but on the other, his partner could really throw down some verbal beatings on a poor soul. However, that usually only happened while he was drunk, which was rare. Now he’s sober… and angry. 

Slowly, a smile crept onto the passenger’s face. Oh, this is going to be good. 

The trip didn’t take long, with the detective’s horrendously reckless driving. When they were finally slowing down to a stop, Tobias saw a red buggy from which two asian youngsters exited. The one who was in the driver’s seat was clearly nervous, but also confused. The passenger was another story entirely. He looked downright terrified.

The dark skinned detective didn’t miss a beat as he heard his partner leaving the vehicle. He jumped right out with him now ready to defuse the detective if he had to. Tanner looked as if he was on a warpath. The dodge’s driver approached the terrified man and stood straight with a thundering expression on his face. He glanced at the other driver and jerked his head towards Jason. The lad looked over at his own passenger, who gave him a quick nod to signal that ‘yes, getting the hell away is a great idea’, and started approaching the detective’s vehicle.

Once the driver was at Tobias’ side Tanner took a deep breath, put his hands together and pinched his nose with his thumbs. Silence reigned for only five seconds before all hell broke loose, as the wheel shifter started verbally grounding the buggy’s passenger to dust.

“Yikes” Jason muttered, amused. It was quite a show, alright.

“Um… Not to be intrusive, but what’s happening?” the buggy’s driver asked the grinning detective. Said man looked questioningly at the youngster.

“You don’t know?” The lad shook his head. “Right, you’re the driver. So you don’t know what my partner is yelling about?”

“No. All I know is that I just won a race without even remembering it happening literally minutes before” he nervously said. Tobias made a face at that.

“Any more of incidents like that?” 

“Yeah, a few times. Why?” He questioned, suddenly on edge.

“Nothing to worry about. My friend over there has something to do with that” he lightly muttered so the friend in question wouldn’t hear it, but he wouldn’t notice it regardless due to the volume he was shouting at. Both of them flinched as Tanner raised his voice a few more decibels than should be humanly possible.

** “-N’T WANT TO HEAR THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE IN ANOTHER RACE AND I HAVE TO STEER YOU OUT AGAIN OR I SWEAR I’LL RIP THE STEERING WHEEL OF IT’S HINGE AND BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH IT UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND! IS THAT CLEAR?!” **

“What do you mean he has something to do with that?” The driver asked.

“Whenever you were unconscious in a race my buddy was controlling your body. No, I don’t know how” Jason replied with a sigh, already resigned to his new reality. The buggy driver looked at him, horrified and uncomfortable.

“So that’s why my bro said to wait here and look out for a yellow dodge?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“What the hell.”

“I know, kid. You stop questioning it after a while.” They both looked back at the detective causing a scene.

** “-LLEGE. I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ELSE. COLLEGE OR I’LL BOOT YOU BACK TO ASIA TO YOUR FAMILY MYSELF. I DON’T CARE HOW SHADY THEIR BUSINESS IS” **

The nervous asian looked over at the dark-skinned man in slight panic.

“How does he k-”

“Know that? You stop questioning it. Probably your bro rambling in a race. Enjoy the show while it lasts” he finished with a smirk. It was visible the youngster still had questions. However, he realized that the answer would probably be ‘dunno, that’s how it is’ to most of them, so he let it be and observed the verbal attack.

The shouting continued for a solid five minutes. It was a wonder the guy’s throat and lungs weren’t ripped to shreds by the end of it. When Tanner was assured that his job was complete he walked back to his car leaving the mortified victim of his grinding behind. When he passed his target’s brother he gave him a very hard glare, pointing two of his fingers at his own eyes, and then at him. The kid didn’t need any clarifications, raising both of his arms in surrender and looking away. Jason chuckled as his partner got into his car.

“Now, you stay out of trouble, alright?” the detective asked. The asian quietly nodded. The dark-skinned man got into the car and with a light wave, drove of into the city with his friend.

The driver looked over at his still completely petrified brother and chuckled. He decided to go for the obvious question.

“Colle-”

_ “College.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my job here is done. I'll go have a panic attack in the corner 'cause I just freaking posted this. ;w;
> 
> (Altough criticism is welcome. >w>)


End file.
